battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Jacknjellify
jacknjellify is a YouTube account owned by Michael, Cary Huang, and Satomi Hinatsu which hosts Battle for Dream Island (BFDI). They are known for their marble races and their series BFDI. The account was founded on February 4, 2008, making animations and marble races. The first episode of BFDI was released on January 1, 2010 and their channel has been running for over ten years. jacknjellify also makes other animations, but BFDI is their main project. jacknjellify is affiliated with the Channel Frederator Network as of October 14, 2019.https://twitter.com/ChannelFredNet/status/1183814216672841728 Crew members Main *Cary Huang (since February 4th, 2008) *Michael Huang (since February 4th, 2008) *Satomi Hinatsu (since November 4th, 2017) *Kenzie Bryant (since November 4th as a voice actor, started writing and animating since BFB 6 and BFB 9 respectively) *Amor Boretto (since April 6th, 2018) *Maroue Reus (since April 6th, 2018) *TopHatTheHat (started as an RC asset creator and started animating since BFB 14) Former *Andrew Wang (since January 1st, 2012) *Caedmon Johnson (from January 12th, 2018 to October 6th, 2018) Animators *Niall Burns (sometime between October 6th, 2018 to July 11th, 2019 and beyond) *Allen Lee (sometime between July 11 2019 to August 24 2019) *Joseph Pak (sometime between July 11 2019 to August 24 2019) RC asset creators *TopHatTheHat *TheEpicJames Cast *Adam Katz (since August 1st, 2012) *Graham Taylor (since August 1st, 2012) *Sabrina Barba (since November 4th, 2017) *Katherine Sun (since November 4th, 2017) *Cindy Jiang (since November 4th, 2017) *Thomas Chick (since November 4th, 2017) AdSense problems On March 6, 2014, jacknjellify's AdSense account was suspended for an unknown reason. They sent YouTube two appeals, however they were both rejected. Since then, they have gained over 115 million views. On June 15, 2016, jacknjellify revealed on Twitter that their AdSense account has been restored,https://twitter.com/jacknjellify/status/742813670799855616 thus meaning that they can once again receive income from their videos, further guaranteeing that BFDIA 6 will be released. Also thanks to this, the show will hopefully be in its full production again, if not just a bit slower. jacknjellify also created a slideshowhttp://htwins.net/traffic for their thoughts about what causes the account's block in the first place. A few hours later, jacknjellify, once again confirmed that their AdSense account is unbanned through a post on their Facebook account,https://www.facebook.com/battlefordreamisland/posts/1308410785853797 also including the said slideshow's link for the Facebook users. King of the Web jacknjellify once ran for King of the Web. Their goal was 12,500 votes and if it was reached, BFDI would be weekly instead of monthly. They said you could vote 10 times per day. Blocky was in the cameo and at the end, you could vote for one of these reasons: *A: Like BFDI *B: Like clean water *C: Like clicking on pink buttons. The goal was never reached, so BFDI never became weekly. Trivia *jacknjellify's former logo was based off of Homestar Runner's logo. *Stats (as of September 3, 2019) **Subscribers: 570,163 **Views: 473,940,603 *jacknjellify hit 50,000 subscribers on October 14, 2014https://twitter.com/jacknjellify/status/522160786811011073 (the 50,000th was SugarCane789). *jacknjellify hit 100,000 subscribers on October 26, 2015. *jacknjellify hit 200,000 subscribers on January 8, 2017. *jacknjellify hit 300,000 subscribers on December 23, 2017. *jacknjellify hit 400,000 subscribers on August 6, 2018. *jacknjellify hit 500,000 subscribers on March 9, 2019. *jacknjellify hit 600,000 subscribers on December 2, 2019. *This wiki has a compliments page for jacknjellify, which can be found here. *During the credits of "Return of the Hang Glider" a message was put at the end that said "Subscribe to our new channels" which listed the personal channels of Michael Huang (Fernozzle), Cary Huang (Carykh) and Andrew Wang (Losmmorpg), meaning that Andrew was once noted as a member of jacknjellify. *There was a BFDI is Back channel banner preceding the release of IDFB, however it has been lost. Gallery Jacknjellify crew by Kenzie Bryant on Twitter.jpg|The team drawn by Kenzie Bryant on Kenzie's Twitter (@troosy). From left to right: Kenzie, Amor, Cary, Satomi, Caedmon, Michael, Maroue Jacknjellify_2018.png|The new jacknjellify logo from 2018 onward JacknJellify body.png|Only Michael Huang, Cary Huang, and Satomi Hinatsu in "Lick Your Way to Freedom" 1stchannelbanner.JPG|jacknjellify's YouTube channel banner from 2013 to 2016 idfbchannelbanner.JPG|jacknjellify's YouTube channel banner from 2016 to 2017 bfbchannelbanner.JPG|jacknjellify's YouTube channel banner from 2017 to 2019 Channels4_banner.jpg|jacknjellify's current channel banner Jacknjellify Logo.png|The old jacknjellify logo from 2008 to 2018 Jacknjellify Logo2.png|The new JNJ logo from 2019 onward Jacknjellify Logo3.png|The new alternative JNJ logo, as seen in Battle for Dream Island: Official Character Guide Featured_channel.png|jacknjellify icon seen on YouTube videos as of 2019 Sources Category:Battle for Dream Island Category:Real World Articles Category:Battle for Dream Island Again Category:People Category:Jacknjellify Category:Channels Category:IDFB Category:Battle for BFDI